Silverlay Velvet
"I see mutants and I shoot them, that's all i need to do right?" Silverlay Velvet, '''shortly introduced in Interference although formerly introduced later in Everywhen is a main character in Exulansis Episodes and is the second minor protagonist alongside with Ilidian. She acts as the main scientist part of the group. Although she doesnt participate in combat a lot she has proven to be an excellent sniper when needed and an excellent designer of improvised experimental guns. History Background Silverlay was born in 10234 A.N.C (After Nuclear Catastrophe) in Sargeras, Tryn Island. Present Day Traits Appearance Silverlay has a mix of pale slightly dark and bright yellow scale color and bright purple eye color. She has a black mark in her right eye from birth. Her Right horn is broken due to unknown circumstances , however it can be assumed that it was during her childhood thanks to some comments made by both ilidian and aeris. She has been remarked as "being particularly tall for being a kobold" which shows since she is taller than ilidian by a few centimeters and shorter than Warlog (the tallest in the group) by at least 2 inches. Silverlay is although thin a bit chubby if not "curvy", She has been remarked by some people as very cute and sometimes even "weirdly attractive". Personality Silverlay is Smart and a total researcher, she likes to investigate a lot and has a very kind and shy personality. As said above, she has been remarked as cute and very naive in some political ideas thanks to her strong sense of right and wrong. She has a very hard time talking down to people let alone killing someone. something which becomes an issue later on in the comic. She's also easily manipulable at first, although thanks to her friends she slowly becomes more independent and less prone to blindly following orders. Silverlay is a lesbian and she has an intense crush on her best friend, Ilidian = Relationships -Ilidian Proudmoore Silverlay first met Ilidian back when both were children and since then they have been best friends, however during their teenage years silverlay developed a crush on her, because of her shyness she has kept that feeling private for years, just keeping it as a fantasy. However during '''Everywhen their relationship took a twist after Ilidian asked her for help to disable Reactor 15. Silverlay used this as an opportunity to gain her love envisioning herself as Ilidian's rescuer, however with the progress of the events this proved to be quite the opposite with Ilidian having to take care of her multiple times however she usually gave the favor back by bringing Ilidian back from the death and using her scientific and medical knowledge to save all the team. Their relationship escalated suddenly when after successfully repairing and deactivating reactor 15, silverlay got the best of her and kissed ilidian out of emotion, Ilidian at first rejected her, feeling "awkward and confused" but later confessed her attraction for her, at the end they decided to remain as "friends with benefits"